


The Dragon Queen and the Bastard

by MissBookworm21



Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark Bashing, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Burn, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm21/pseuds/MissBookworm21
Summary: Afer Jon´s rejection Queen Daenerys can do two things: wait until people start plotting how to kill her to put her nephew and former lover in the Iron Throne...or  make sure her allies are loyal to her.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei & Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871206
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 08x 04 my heart broke for Dany when she told jon that the truth would destroy them which really happed I think she deserved better. We were promised a bittersweet ending, I though that either Dany or Jon would die or both of them but in different times i though Jon would die figthing during the Long Night. As for Dany I though she would die giving birth to a daugther who would be raised by Tyrion( who would be telling her the story of her parents before her coronation) it would have been in my opinion a bittersweet end because Dany and Jon never got to see their daugther grow up , but they achived their goals Jon killed the Night King and Dany got back the Iron Throne and had a family she didn´t died alone being the last Targaryen.  
> But since that didn´t happen I will write my own vesion

* * *

_"Don´t do this. Please" she said softly._

_" You are my Queen " he said as he touched her face." Nothing will change that... and they are my family..."_

* * *

Daenerys looked down from her window in her chambers in Winterfell. The North was a beautiful as Jon had told her during their time together in boat, a beautiful land with cold and ungrateful people. Her thoughts were broken by Missandei's sweet voice announcing the presence of the last living son of Robert Baratheon.

  
“ Your grace, Lady Missandei told me you needed me” Gendry said.

“ Last night when I named you Lord of Stom´s End .... I did it because you are my last reative ... or aleast the last one I can trust.” Daenerys said quietly”Your father’s rebellion was built on a lie, Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna Stark nor did he raped her. They loved one another and they had a son. Jon Snow his real name is Aegon Targaryen, he’s the true heir to the iron throne, not me.”  
“ That makes Jon...”  
“ My nephew. But Jon wants nothing to do with me or the throne. He … said that his honour makes it impossible to overlook our shared blood. He’s telling his siblings as we talk the truth. I fear for my life, cousin, I´m with child . Jon’s child and once he tells his family the truth of his heritage Sansa and Arya will want me dead and him in the throne.”  
“ I called you because you are the only one I can trust with this , Tyrion is a useless Hand and he was married to Sansa Stark, Jon is too trusting that he will get me and my child killed, Arya stark doesn’t trust me but she trusts you. If you marry her....”  
"I don´t think that I can help you ..Your Grace” gendry said “ she’s not the girl I knew anymore. I have spent time with you, your grace, in the boat and here in Winterfell. I know you will be a good Queen.  
In a few days we will go to Storms End and get the Lord to swear feality to you . By the time we get there I will be almost ready to give birth Missandei and a few dotraki maids will attend the birth and stay there if you allow it we will march the King’s landing after that


	2. The  Dragon Queen and The Bastard Stag [Rewrite]

****INT. WINTERFELL – Morning  
**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - DAENERYS’ QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS_ looked down from the window in her chambers as she caressed the small bump in stomach. Winterfell was as beautiful as Jon had described it during their time together at the boat. A beautiful land filled with cold and ungrateful people. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock in the door.

**DAENERYS** : Come in.

The door opens revealing _GENDRY BARATHEON_ and _MISSANDEI_. _MISSANDEI_ walks in before stopping next to her.

**MISSANDEI** : Lord Gendry old StormsEnd , Your Grace.

_DANY_ smiles to her friend.

**DAENERYS** : I hope you had a pleasant night, My Lord.

**GENDRY** : Yes... I thought I dreamt it... a Lord .... me.

**DAENERYS** : you will be a good one. You know how smallfork suffer under the wheel of those who had power and abuse it.

_DAENERYS_ walks a bit before stopping and turning to look at him.

**DAENERYS** : I hope you don't mind but I asked Ser Davos to send a raven to the Stormlands. They answered immediately.

_GENDRY’S_ face paled as _DAENERYS_ passed him the scroll in her hands

**GENDRY** : They will follow me? But they haven't met me?

_DAENERYS_ smiled at the young man in front of her.

**DAENERYS** : they want stability and they still remember your grandfather Lord Steffon and your father in his youth... Lord Swanns and his daugther are preparing to come to the North.

**GENDRY** : why would they come all the way....

**DAENERYS** : Lord Swann has a daughter. Lady Alyssa , he wants his daughter to be Lady of Stormsend.

**GENDRY** : but am a bastard

**DAENERYS** : No you are their paramount lord.

_DAENERYS_ sighs

**DAENERYS** : but they will come for nothing, I saw you with Arya Stark, will you ask her to marry you?

**GENDRY** :I did last night... during the feast

_DAENERYS_ smiled

**GENDRY** : .... but she.... she said she was no lady...

**DAENERYS** :I'm sorry. Starks are northern fools

_GENDRY_ smiled sadly

**GENDRY** : Kin.. Lord Jon is honorable. I'm sure whatever happened between the two of you will....

**DAENERYS** : Is not that simple

_GENDRY_ looks at her curiously

**DAENERYS** : may I trust you Gendry of house Baratheon?

**GENDRY** : I swear I will not tell everybody

**DAENERYS** : Before the battle Brandon Stark told Jon that his mother was Lyanna Stark and his father was my brother Rhaegar.

**GENDRY** : That means.... the rebellion

**DAENERYS** : Was built on a lie. Rhaegar never raped Lyanna Stark they were married.

**GENDRY** : that makes Jon your...

**DAENERYS** : My nephew. I know what you think incest is an abomination, but I grew up thinking I would marry my brother Viserys... anyone else would be a better option than my brother...

**GENDRY** : Your Grace..?

**DAENERYS** : call me Daenerys, please, after all we are family

_GENDRY_ looked at her questioning

**DAENERYS** : Robert’s grandmother, your great-grandmother was a Targaryen. That make us cousins.

**GENDRY** : I didn't know....

**DAENERYS** : I wish to have a good relationship with you. In the past Targaryens and Baratheons were allies like Aegon the conqueror and Orys Baratheon.

**GENDRY** : Thank you your Grac...Daenerys

_DAENERYS_ smiled as she felt the small bump in her belly

**DAENERYS** : I called you beacause your the only one I can trust as we speak Jon is telling his sisters the truth about his heritage... as soon as the word of a male heir spreads people will want me dead... I fear for my life and.... my child’s life...if something happens to me please take care of my child... I know I'm asking to much of you since we barely know each other but please I hear about the massacre of Robert’s bastards when joffey became king. I don't want my child to have the same life I had. Hiding, looking above their shoulders, begging for food sleeping in the streets and starving.

_GENDRY_ swallowed as he listened to the Queen. His childhood had been just like she described no child no matter who his parents were deserved that.

**GENDRY** : you have my word, Cousin. I will protect your child as if it was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that probably makes no sense that Dany didn't told she's pregnant during their talk, but here it goes my explanation: when she was rejected she did what she thought was right by not telling Jon because she was angry and hurt I know she's being selfish, but while Daenerys is my favourite character, she's flawed and she can make mistakes ( not telling Jon is one of them) both Jon and Dany are flawed .Jon will make bad choices too. Neither of them are perfect. They will both make selfish choices that would tear them apart. They will hurt and deceive the other, they will be prideful and stubborn, BUT at the end they will find their way back to the other.  
> Maybe this chapter was a bit too much but I needed a background for the story, Daenerys needs other allies such as the Stormlands and Dorne ( maybe the Second Sons)  
> I felt like. Daenerys and Gendry were very much alike and they would help each other.  
> I really hope this dialog format is easier to read and understand.


End file.
